


Neon Genesis Evangelion: RE: Love is Destructive.

by thesolaralchemist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolaralchemist/pseuds/thesolaralchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the opening of End of Evangelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Genesis Evangelion: RE: Love is Destructive.

Neon Genesis Evangelion: RE: Love is Destructive  
by Dustin Denley

One of the few things that were certain at this time had to be that the room was one of the levels of Hell Dante had forgotten. It reeked of antiseptic and ammonia which made it a somewhat disorienting place to be in for any prolonged period of time. There was the constant whirr of machines designed to track things like heart beat and blood pressure alongside the beeping said machines made in order to indicate that the person they were currently hooked into was in fact alive. Color didn't seem very welcome there either. The light of the overcast sky hit the white walls of the room in such a way that everything seemed to have been muted. 

Even her fiery red hair seemed to have had the life sucked out of it.

Shinji sat in a chair next to Asuka's hospital bed, but he didn't look at her. No, he didn't have the courage to see her like she was now, so he opted to stare at the pale blue tiling of the floor. He'd piloted a giant robot after only being given a crash course on how the Hell it worked, and he'd never felt more lost than he did sitting in that chair. 

He'd also never felt more alone. 

"I can't go home anymore, it hurts to much. It started back when Kaji died, but after Misato....." Shinji felt himself shake as he spoke to the catatonic girl across from him. "She made me kill him! He was the only person who ever liked me just because I was me, and she made me kill him!" He realized now that he wasn't shaking because of fear, but because he was collapsing in on himself. "And...And she tried to tell me I did the right thing! S-She's just like Father! She only cares about me if I do what she says without complaining!" Shinji put his face in his hands, the tips of his fingers pushing into his hair. "....God, what's wrong with me? He...he lied to me. He only talked to me because he was an angel, and he wanted to get to where that...thing is. But I...I can't stop myself from wishing I hadn't killed him. He's just like Father and Misato and all the others, but...but at least he made me FEEL like I mattered."

Shinji looked up at this point at the girl in the bed across from him. Her positon of being curled up on her side would have made you think she was sleeping if it weren't for the fact that she was so pale and her hair was greasy mess. There was also the fact that she had machines and an IV hooked into her.

"Asuka..." Shinji stood on shaky legs, and gripped the metal bars that were on the side of the hospital bed. "Asuka...please wake up...I-I need you....I-I feel like I'm losing my mind..." She remained motionless. He put his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "C'mon...call me an idiot like you used to...tell me I'm acting like a wimp...please, Asuka!" He shook her too hard, and she rolled on her back. 

She looked as unconscious as she had been when he entered the room. No, that wasn't quite right. That would imply that she had a peaceful expression on her face indicating that she was feeling relief from the stresses of her mess of a life. It is more accurate to say that her expression indicated that she was empty inside. That is to say, she looked like a corpse at a funeral.

"Asuka...I'm so scared, and-and I don't know what to do! I don't have the courage to face anyone...I can't handle seeing what they think of me...And-And I'm just using you because you can't reject me, and you deserve better than that....I-I'm sorry...." 

Shinji ran out of the room, and let his back fall against the wall, sliding down until he was curled in a ball against it. "I'm just like Dad....God....I'm so fucked up."


End file.
